Of Notes and Boredom
by Raine Delmont
Summary: Bella, Edward and Alice are in a VERY boring class... but, Bella knows how to pass the time. Let the note passing begin! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick note-passing story. Edward, Bella and Alice are all sitting in a very boring class and Bella starts passing notes. I know Bella's a little out of character (and so is... erm... Mike Newton), but ah well... enjoy anyway!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Normal: Alice

**---**

**I'm bored. Very bored. VERY bored.**

_You can't be that bored._

**Oh yes, I am. My eyes are contemplating falling out of my head.**

_How can your eyes contemplate?_

**No idea, but I sense conspiracy.**

_...your eyes are conspiring against you?_

**Yes. In an attempt to save themselves from my boredom. They are prepared to jump ship!**

_Alice, please let me know when Bella's eyes decide to "jump ship."_

Not that your eyes can make decisions, but... will do, Eddie-poo! Hey, that rhymes!

**You're a poet and you didn't know it!**

_And she's got the shoes to show it._

**She does?**

_...I don't know, I was just finishing the rhyme._

**Ah... Edward?**

_Hmm?_

**I'm bored.**

Eye report – conspiracy engaged, no decision yet achieved.

_I thought eyes couldn't think._

**You thought wrong!**

_It would appear so..._

Entertained yet, Bella?

**He bounces when he talks...**

_Huh?_

Edward bounces when he talks?

_Do not!_

Like a happy puppy?

_A happy, talking puppy?_

**Named Bob!**

Bob?

**Only the most innovative name in the world.**

_Bella, what's Bob spelled backwards?_

**Bob... holy crapples! It's even better!**

I don't think I'll ask about the crapples.

_Probably for the best._

**Most likely. Alice?**

Yes, Bella?

**Spell 'pig' backwards and say funny.**

G-I-P funny.

**lol!**

_You didn't laugh out loud._

**Well, I can't in class. So, mwahahahaha!**

That is...?

_Her evil laugh of doom._

**DOOM!**

**He's still bouncing...**

_I don't bounce._

**Not you, the teacher.**

Oh my gosh... you're right...

**It's some crazy spasm or something.**

_Or something sounds about right._

MAKE IT STOP!

**10! 9! 8!**

_What are you doing?_

She's counting to the end of class.

_Ah..._

**1! Yay!**

---

Bella bounded happily toward the door, Alice and Edward pulled along at her sides. Edward glanced at Alice with a crooked grin, "Report?"

"Boredom eliminated, conspiracy canceled... decision made. Remain in eye sockets," Alice rattled off in a sing-song voice as she danced down the hallway beside Edward. Suddenly, she came to a stop as a vision ran through her mind's eye.

"Well, at least Bella's eyes survived the day," Edward noted, watching as Bella skipped merrily ahead of them, barely noticing as Alice stopped. He paused, glancing back to her with an interested gaze.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Alice muttered, looking ahead of them expectantly. Just then, a naked Mike Newton ran streaking across the hallway, directly in front of Bella while screaming, "WOOO! WEEKEND! YEA!"

Bella stared blankly for a fleeting moment before clamping her hands over her face, "MY EYES! MY EYES!" 

---

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Just a quick little note-passing story I came up with. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. Let me know what you think of this one and let me know if you want more! **

**Reviews Cookies **

**And everybody loves cookies.**


	2. Duct Tape Galore

**Well, I don't think this one is as good as the last one, but I was in the mood to write a new chapter to this since I had such a great response to the first one. Hopefully the next one will be better. Enjoy, either way!**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Series belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Regular: Alice

---

Hey, Bella?

_Bella?_

**Mmm?**

Are you bored? You seem dazed.

**My eyes are still adjusting to the shock of Mike streaking.**

_But that was three days ago now._

No, I really don't blame her. I wanted to hide in the lockers.

**I wanted to contact the Volturi.**

_What?!_

**Kidding, kidding! Calm down.**

Yea, I think I would have seen that, Edward. And I would have told you.

_I would hope so._

**Hey, Edward?**

_You're bored._

**How did you guess?!**

He's a mind reader, duh.

_I'm magic._

**Magically sexy.**

No comment...

_So, are your eyes preparing to jump ship once again?_

**Alice?**

I haven't picked up anything – but like I said on Friday, your eyes can't make decisions.

**Yea, well, my eyes are very special.**

_Special conspiring eyes of doom?_

**DOOM!**

Damnsed it, Bella! I never noticed this guy's bounce before. What the heck?!

**Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring...**

_Hello?_

**BANANA PHONE!**

Doo, doo, da doo, doo, doo...

**Ping-pong, ping-pong, ping-pong, ping...**

_What in the world is this?_

**BANANA PHONE! **

I've got this feeling...

_So appealing..._

**It's the -... wait, Edward, you know this song?**

_Is that what you call that?_

It's a catchy song. Bella played it for me over the weekend.

**Yea, it sounds pretty stupid, but it'll come back to haunt you.**

Let's not do that to him.

**Awe... okay. Eddie-poo?**

_Again with the Eddie-poo. What did I do to deserve this name?_

It just has a nice flow.

_Like Allie-poo?_

**Nah, that doesn't flow at all.**

Not a bit.

_Giving up now..._

**I miss Bob.**

The talking, happy puppy?

**And Ned.**

_Who's Ned?_

**Bob's evil brother.**

Sometimes I wish I could read your mind.

_I'm with you there._

**No, you don't want to get in here. It scares me.**

_At least we would be entertained through the rest of this class._

**Alice, did you bring the duct tape?**

Yea, but I really don't think you should...

_Should what?_

She's going to duct tape Mike Newton's clothes to his body.

**So he will never offend my eyes again!**

_I'm all for that. I'll hold him down._

---

"THERE HE IS!" Bella called as soon as she was out of the classroom. Mike stared with wide eyes as Bella and Edward walked swiftly towards him.

"Aye... like I didn't see this coming..." Alice said with a laugh, skipping along behind the two attackers. She watched, knowingly, as Mike turned around and went dashing down the hall. Of course, no one could ever keep up with Edward.

"That's right! Hold him down!" Bella jumped on the defenseless Mike, covering him in mounds of duct tape until the roll was sufficiently empty.

"Pleased?" Edward asked with a crooked grin as Bella clapped her hands together. Bella, Alice and Edward stood over a duct-tape mummy that was formerly known as Mike Newton.

"Yes, very," Bella replied with a grin, "I smell a tradition in the making."

---

**Wha-la! Poor Mike Newton... Oh well, he should have kept his pants on! Let me know what you think!**

**Because everyone loves cookies.**


	3. Excited Numbers!

**Okay, here is yet another addition to 'Of Notes and Boredom'. If you have any ideas for a little skit, feel free to recommend them! This one is pretty random, but I like it. Let me know what you think!**

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Regular: Alice

**---**

**Edward?**

_Yes, my love?_

Awe... oh! I know what she's going to ask!

**Well, doi.**

_Well, Bella?_

**I love that you can't read my mind.**

_I know... although, I don't like that fact._

That wasn't her question!

_That wasn't even a question..._

**Edward, why are my numbers excited?**

Hehe...

_Huh?_

**They're excited! It's like they're on pixie-stix crack or something!**

...okay, I'll ask. Pixie-stix crack?

**Yea, you know. The REALLY BIG tubes of pixie stix.**

Ooo... I see.

_You do?_

**Doi, she's 'all seeing.'**

_Doi?_

A fancy form of 'duh.'

_Thank you, Webster._

Merriam, actually. And your welcome.

_Bella?_

**Doi?**

_...your numbers?_

**OH! Right! They're really excited. Why?**

_What in the world are you talking about?_

**Well... they're all... excited. You know, like... 4!**

_You mean what the teacher is writing on the board?_

Doi.

_Alice..._

**Yea, is he really excited about numbers or something?**

_No, dear... those are factorials._

**Which means...?**

Excited numbers.

_Alice!_

**I knew it! Wee! 5! 4!**

_Aye..._

**3! 2!**

_Is she counting down to the end of class again?_

Nope... There's still 3 minutes left.

**Only 3 minutes?! We can go home soon!**

_Excited?_

**You better believe it! As excited as numbers!**

_Bella... they're not excited._

Oh, let her have her fun.

**They're not... excited...?**

_I'll explain it when we get home, love._

Awe... I miss Jasper.

**Hey, Alice...?**

Yes, Bella?

**Did Mike ever get the duct tape off?**

"Edward Cullen, what is so funny?" the professor barked as Edward began to snicker louder than he would normally allow himself to. He quickly slid his expression into a smooth smile, the bell ringing in the same moment.

"Is it that bad?" Bella mumbled to Edward as they stood up, gathering their books and heading towards the door. Alice's laugh sounded like wind chimes as they stepped into the hall.

"Oh, I would say worse than that..." Edward said with a wide grin. Mike Newton walked across the hall, half of yesterday's shirt still duct taped to his left arm. There was duct tape pinned to his left cheek and his hair stood up in crazy directions.

"Oh my..." Bella gaped and attempted to stifle her laughter. Of course, that was soon a failed effort when Mike turned down the hallway, his back to the trio. His boxers were still taped rather securely, high around his waist.

"Yea..." Edward said between laughs, "Those won't be coming off."

Alice grinned, "Anytime soon..."

---

**So, what did you think? Again, reviews are cookies. Who likes cookies? Well, everyone, I think...**

**So, give cookies!**


	4. Evil Leverage

**Okay, here's a new addition to 'Of Notes and Boredom'! I decided to listen to one of the ideas and added Mike into this one. Let me know what you think!**

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

Normal: Alice

_**Bold and Italics: Mike**_

**---**

**Ooo.. kay.. I'm bored.**

_Is it that time again already?_

Right on the dot. She's like clockwork.

**Theeeeeey've got...**

_What?_

**A power that you've never seen before!**

_Bella...?_

Is she singing?

_No idea..._

**Theeeeeey've got...**

I'm as lost as you are, Edward...

**The ability to morph and even up the score!**

_Morph? Oh, dear god... no..._

**GO GO POWER RANGERS!**

_Bella, what did I tell you about too much sugar in the morning?_

**That it's a healthy and balanced part of my day?**

_No, I'm a healthy and balanced part of your day. Sugar is not. Sugar makes you, Bella, crazy._

**Can't argue with that.**

Damn you, Bella! Now that song's stuck in my head!

_Oh, great... now I'm going to have to try to block you out._

Oh, this sucks. Why, Bella? WHY?!

_Alice! Stop! I can't take it anymore._

**Erm... Ring, ring, ring, ring... ring, ring, ring...**

_No... NO!_

**BANANA PHONE!**

Boo doo, ba doo da doo...

_Oh... not this again... Honestly, can't you get normal songs stuck in Alice's head?_

**Normal songs don't stick.**

She has a point. It seems to be the crazy songs that super glue into your mind.

_**What are you guys doing?**_

**...what are you writing on our paper for, Mike?**

_**Well, you three do this everyday... I wanted to see what it was about.**_

_That doesn't mean you need to steal the paper off of Bella's desk._

_**Well, I'm not about to steal it off of yours.**_

_Not if you value your hands, nope._

**Edward!**

_Yes, love?_

_**Eww... this is making me sick.**_

**Why? Edward is sexy!**

_Amazingly sexy._

_**Oh, god! Is this what you do all through class. You, too, Alice?**_

Pretty much, yea.

_**But you're his sister! Do you seriously sit there and talk about him and... being...**_

What?

_**...sexy.**_

No, actually, I think I'm incredibly sexy. Edward's a hideous creature.

**WHAT?!**

_... Excuse me?_

Kidding, kidding. Of course, I'm kidding.

_**So, you do think he's sexy?**_

Some people would say he's mildly attractive.

_Alice!_

_**Bella?**_

**... yes, Mike?**

_**Will you go out with me?**_

_Do I not exist or something? I'm sitting right here!_

**Mike, I'm with Edward.**

_**Yea, I know. But... I was thinking with my new found leverage, maybe you'd reconsider?**_

**New found leverage...?**

What is this leverage you speak of, Mike?

_You're pure evil._

_**Yes, yes I am.**_

**What is he talking about, Edward?**

_He's going to reveal our note to the teacher if you refuse to go out with him._

**So?**

_**You'll get detention.**_

**So will you... that's kind of stupid, you know.**

_**A price I am willing to pay.**_

_What, the detention or your intellect?_

**What intellect?**

_Point taken._

_**Well, Bella?**_

**Hell no, I will not go out with you.**

_**Well, then...**_

---

"Professor!" Mike shouted, lifting up the sheet of paper sitting in front of him. Edward rolled his eyes, glancing over to Bella out of the corner of his eyes. The professor paused, waiting for Mike to continue, "Edward, Bella and Alice are passing notes!"

"So was Mike!" Bella spoke up before Edward had a chance to stop her. With a grimace, he looked at Alice who sat there with a grim, yet knowing smile.

_Yes, it was bound to happen... even if you did switch the note with class work, Bella was bound to speak up to try to defend us... _Alice thought to Edward, answering his unasked question. He nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Bella, Edward, Alice!" the professor barked each of their names, "And Mike! Detention! Tomorrow afternoon!"

"Me?" Mike squeaked out, glancing warily at Edward, "But I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"No one likes a snitch, Mike. Detention. Tomorrow," the professor ended the argument by turning back to the board.

---

_You know, he didn't actually have our note, Bella._

**Awe, crap.**

---

**Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think – and if you have any ideas for future note passing scenarios, let me know!**

**Reviews are cookies. Fresh baked cookies. I have my milk ready, so click the 'Go' button. **


	5. Fun With Detention!

**Well, here is the latest addition to 'Of Notes and Boredom'! A few of you requested adding Emmett... well, he's in this one! If you have any other suggestions, let me know! And let me know what you think of this one!**

**Bold: Bella**

_Italics: Edward_

_Italics and Underlines: Emmett_

Regular: Alice

**---**

**This seriously sucks.**

Edward tried to help...

_It's just one day. No big deal._

**But your perfect record!**

Meh... there's always next high school.

_Exactly_.

**Um... Edward?**

_Hrm?_

Translation: "Yes, light and love of my life?"

**What's Emmett doing here?**

_GO, GO POWER RAAANGERS!_

**MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RAAANGERS!**

_Oh good god..._

**But seriously, why?**

_I told him we had detention and he decided to join._

**What if he gets in trouble. I mean, he's already graduated.**

_Not gonna happen._

He's Mike today.

**Mike? Then where is...**

_Duct taped into his locker since noon. Courtesy of moi._

**That's hilarious! But... Forks is so small. Won't they...**

_Notice?_

**Yea.**

_Nope. They hardly care that we showed up. They just want matching names on the attendance record._

They could care less that Emmett is Mike today...

**So, Mike?**

_Yes, Bella?_

_No, no. That's too intellectual for Mike._

_Oh, sorry. Er... uh, dur. I Mike, ask Bella. What?_

That was completely unintelligible.

_A perfect Mike. I applaud you._

**Mike, what's your favorite show?**

_I, Mike. Bella sexy. Sexy Bella. POKEMON!_

Oh, this is so wonderfully wrong.

_Sexy Bella?_

**I'm not sexy?**

_Oh, you are. But just "sexy"? Not enough to describe you._

Awe...

_Sexy, hot Edward!_

_WRONG! No, no, no. No. I am sexy, but... no._

_Edward dipped in chocolate. On top of..._

**SPAGHETTI! All covered with cheese...**

Mike lost his poor...

_Brainstem._

_I like cheese. And Bella._

Aye... he is like Mike.

_Cheesy Bella._

_Your mind is wrong._

_Candy-coated Edward._

**Yum.**

_So wrong._

_And yet, so right._

Again, too intelligent for Mike.

_DING DONG!_

_Better._

**Uncanny.**

_Sexy Bella say word I do not know!_

That's the first word that confused you, "Mike"?

_Ur... durr..._

**This went a lot faster than I expected.**

_That's because you're with us, love._

That and we have our trusty time-passing, note-passing activity of doom.

**DOOM!**

_BOOM!_

_No, no. "Doom," not "Boom."_

_Er... durr..._

_Emmett does such a great Mike, it makes me want to hurt him._

_I'd like to see you try!_

Same here.

**Hurt Emmett or Mike?**

_Mike, of course._

_He's too scared of me._

_Oh, sure. Terrified._

**Really?**

_Hardly._

Nearly time to leave.

**Thank goodness! Stupid Mike.**

_Hey!_

_She meant the real one..._

_Oh... POWER RAAANGERS!_

"Well, that's all for today! Stay out of trouble from now on," the teacher grumbled from the desk, dismissing them. They collected their books and walked swiftly, or as swiftly as Bella could, to the door.

"Excuse me, sir," the teacher stopped Emmett before he was able to follow Bella, Alice and Edward out the door. Alice and Edward snickered, obviously sharing a vision, as Bella stared warily at the scene. The teacher eyed him suspiciously, "Mike Newton?"

"DING DONG!" Emmett called out, waving his arms around in various directions. Bella put a hand to her mouth and turned away, hiding her laughter. "I MIKE! BELLA HOT!"

"Wow..." the teacher muttered, looking Emmett up and down. Slowly, he shook his head, "They were right... you are weird."

With that, he turned away and walked out of the classroom. Bella had since sunk to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Is she going to be able to make it?" Alice asked, watching Bella's fit with a perked brow.

"Oh... I think she can..." Edward flashed her a grin and scooped Bella off the floor and into his arms, carrying her bridal style down the hallway.

They barely noticed the muted calls of "Ding Dong!" emitting from one of the lonely lockers as they passed.

---

**Reviews are freshed baked, CHOCOLATE CHIP cookies. Does everyone like chocolate chip cookies? I can change the cookie next time. What's your favorite? And what did you think of this one? Leave a cookie!**


End file.
